Jane Says (2)
Jane Says (2) is the fourteenth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on March 8, 2009 in Canada, and on July 3, 2009 in the United States. Summary After digging into the past, Jane admits to herself that her issues with her dad, Carlos Valieri, go deeper than divorce. Alli encourages Clare to get a new wardrobe, but with it, she gets some attention from boys. Main Plot After finally remembering the sexual abuse her father inflicted on her as a child, Jane is now fully aware why she has hated him for so long. She remembers him saying that she had "backward pajamas", many times and that he had to "fix" them for her. She also remembers him forcing her to promise to not tell anyone. Lucas didn't understand at first why she hated him, saying that he's a good dad. She snaps at him, saying "Why do you think it took him so long to put me to bed?" Lucas doesn't know how to respond, but understands immediately. She freaks out when she sees him near Isabella and pushes him away. Lucas, now fully understanding Jane's resentment of their father, tells their dad that he needs to leave. Mr. Valieri leaves and the whole family goes into counseling to try and get through it. In the end, Jane tells her mother how he molested her multiple times, and cries that she was afraid to tell her mother. The two both cry together. The episode ends with them all (except for their father) at counseling. Sub Plot Alli goes to Clare's clothes donation charity and finds some of Darcy's old clothes. She suggests that Clare wears them to change her look. Clare does so and feels more comfortable and confident at school as people begin to notice her. However, Alli does not respond well to the idea of Clare getting more attention than her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Jane Says" by Jane's Addiction. *This is the second episode when Clare doesn't wear her uniform to school. The first is Causing a Commotion when she wears plain clothes for a short period. *This is one of the three episodes that has a character's name in the title, excluding The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes. The other two are Kiss Me, Steph and Jessie's Girl. *This is the first appearance of Reese. *This episode is similar to the Degrassi High episode, Crossed Wires. *Alli kisses K.C. in this episode. |-| Gallery= Jane-says-pt-2-01.jpg Jane-says-pt-2-02.jpg Jane-says-pt-2-04.jpg Jane-says-pt-2-05.jpg 12.png jane-says-pt-2-1.jpg jane-says-pt-2-2.jpg jane-says-pt-2-4.jpg jane-says-pt-2-6.jpg jjjane.jpg Image136.jpg|Alli kisses K.C. image10clare.jpg normal_8x0014.jpg normal_8x14.jpg normal_image12340.jpg assffff.jpg efewcf.jpg 45454.jpg mlojb.jpg ecdfg.jpg gfgfgf.jpg tre.jpg bgt.jpg normal_Jane-says-pt-1-03.jpg normal_Jane-says-pt-2-01.jpg normal_Jane-says-pt-2-03.jpg Snapshot 7 (25-07-2015 10-48 PM).png Wpoeripeoirpoe.jpg Images (54).jpg Rer.png 4666.JPG 454ty.JPG |-| Promos= *CTV Promo *Paula Brancati on "Jane Says" |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari Supporting Cast *Angela Asher as Evelyn Valieri *Matthew Del Bel Belluz as Reese *Paul Essiembre as Carlos Valieri *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Chantay (to Clare): "Helping out others. How Angelina of you." *Alli: "My mom was cleaning out my closet, and she found my school clothing." Clare: "Are you in trouble?" Alli: "Umm, yes. I look about as hot as you." *Johnny (to Alli): "Cute look, Bhandari." *Clare (to Alli): "I think that mothballs are affecting your brain." *Jane: "Figure it out, Lucas. Why do you think it too him so long to put me to bed?" *Jane (to Carlos Valieri): "How could you do that to me? I was just a little girl." *Jane (to Carlos Valieri): "I remember. I remember when you would put me to bed. Before you left." *Lucas (to Carlos Valieri): "You should go. No one in this family ever wants to see your face again." *Johnny (to Alli): "Thought niners weren't your style. It's all over the Anti-Grapevine. So, is K.C. your new squeeze?" Alli: "I apologized to Clare. Besides, what do you care? You don't want it to be you." Johnny: "And you're sure about that?" *Johnny: "I'm a bad guy, Backwoods. You're better off without me." *Johnny: "You know, it doesn't matter what you wear, Alli. You look good to me." *Jane (to her mother): "When you worked your double shifts, he'd tuck me in. Said he was helping me get to sleep. He told me my pajamas were buttoned wrong, and he said he was going to fix them. It was-it was so long ago. He'd curl up with me, in bed, and touch himself." |-| Featured Music= *''"New Improved Me"'' by Ash Koley *''"Sleeping Sickness"'' by City and Colour *''"Everybody Hates Me"'' by The Crash Moderns |-| Links= *Watch Jane Says (2) on YouTube *Watch Jane Says (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes